


Howling at the Moon

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kengo has his own impulses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling at the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me.
> 
> Note: This was a total crackfic that happened when I was talking to a friend about the character of Jiro. Somehow, Kengo being his son is not totally far-fetched to me.
> 
> Written 2008.

"It's so shaking, I could howl!" Kengo announced enthusiastically. He and Wataru had decided to camp out – well, Kengo had announced, and Wataru had followed – and the two of them were enjoying a night out in the open sky.

"Howl?" Wataru asked, glancing at his friend.

"Always wanted to do that again," Kengo said. He paused, looked at Wataru. "I've always wanted to howl."

"Howl?" Wataru asked again. How would he understand Kengo-san if Kengo-san didn't say what he meant?

"I did when I was little," Kengo said. He turned suddenly serious, gazing at the darkened trees. "Mom hated it."

"And your father?" Wataru asked, trying not to do anything that would require him to move after the long hike.

Kengo shrugged. "Don't know. Mom said that he loved the outdoors. Won't say much more about him, except he liked to howl too. Mom didn't like that much, so…."

"Oh." Wataru decided that he really didn't want to know.

"But she's not here, so I'm going to howl," Kengo decided.


End file.
